powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Journey's End
Journey's End is the three-part season finale of Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. The three episodes mark the final appearance of Deviot, Villamax (both destroyed by Trakeena, who at the time is possessed by Deviot inside the cocoon) and Kegler (whose fate remains unknown after the destruction of the Scorpion Stinger), the destruction of the space colony, Terra Venture, the Scorpion Stinger and the Astro Megaship. Trakeena's story arc comes to an end when she makes one final trip into the cocoon to become the being of "magnificent powers" to face off against Leo and destroy the other Galaxy Rangers who have fled to the "new world" (unaware that it's Mirinoi). Synopsis Trakeena refuses to believe that Deviot is still loyal to her. The two fight and accidentally end up in the cocoon together. Trakeena emerges with a new vengeance, wanting to destroy all on Terra Venture. Meanwhile, the protective dome starts to crack on the Space Colony and everyone is forced to abandon ship. Trakeena sends her army of Stingwingers to attack the citizens of Terra Venture. With help from the Megazords, the Rangers are able to defeat the army. The Scorpion Stinger is caught in the crossfire and careens to the moon's surface. The teens help everyone onto the shuttlecrafts that will take them to their new planet. Trakeena transforms into a hideous insect and sets a collision course with the planet so that the Terra Venture will crash into it. The Rangers destroy Trakeena and escape Terra Venture before the crash. Seeing the villagers that had been turned to stone, Maya realizes they have landed on her home planet, Mirinoi. The Rangers put the swords back into the stone and the villagers are brought back to life; even Kendrix came back to life. Plot Part 1 Aboard the Scorpion Stinger, Trakeena promises action against the newly-returned Terra Venture when suddenly Deviot appears having survived the destruction of Captain Mutiny's castle. He pleads that he was forced into working for the Captain, but by now Trakeena has figured out that Deviot is disloyal and self-serving and refuses to believe him, instead setting Villamax on him. After being beaten around for a while, Deviot makes a run for it and heads down to the storage area where the cocoon is kept. Knowing that entering would grant him immense powers, Deviot makes his way towards it promising revenge. However he doesn't make it, as Villamax catches up with him and starts to finish him off as Trakeena watches. Forced into a corner, Deviot drags Trakeena with him and runs into the cocoon before Villamax can stop him. After a few seconds, the cocoon spits out Trakeena only who is seemingly unchanged while Deviot is gone for good. However it is quickly clear that Trakeena is far from normal, as she has gained some of Deviot's physical features. Aboard Terra Venture, Commander Stanton reports to the High Council that the colony has only one engine remaining and is nearly out of fuel and needs to land. Luckily a nearby planet has been found that meets all the conditions that are required to act as the new world. High Councilor Renier approves the planet, and Stanton is congratulated. Later, Stanton makes an announcement to the entire colony that the new world has been reached much to the delight of the colonists. Mike ends up staying late in command looking at the planet in wonder until Stanton sends him to bed. The next morning, the five Rangers look at the new planet through Terra Venture's now transparent dome. Although all are excited, they cannot help but regret that Kendrix isn't around to see it. Suddenly Kai realises he's late for his shift and since he's going to help land the colony his friends quickly shoo him off. In command, preparations are made for the landing however an ominous hum suddenly starts which is heard by everyone aboard. Leo and Damon are together and start to worry as the dome visual disappears to reveal the Scorpion Stinger flying directly above. Both are surprised, having thought they'd lost Trakeena thanks to their trip in the Lost Galaxy. However this time, instead of sending in a monster, Trakeena instead uses the Scorpion Stinger to launch a direct assault against the colony and starting blasting it to pieces. Leo and Damon start running when they spot a truck carrying explosives. Getting an idea, Leo has Damon keep watch while he snatches a box. In command, consoles are erupting as the Scorpion Stinger flies by. Approaching Terra Venture from behind, the Scorpion Stinger shoots the final remaining engine which is destroyed in a single hit. Trakeena prepares to finish the job when she spots a now morphed Damon in one of the connecting tunnels and decides to go after him. The Scorpion Stinger quickly approaches and starts destroying the tunnel with its pincers as Damon runs towards Leo. Reaching the end, Leo sticks the explosive onto a pincer and the two Rangers run for it as it explodes damaging the pincer and sending the Scorpion Stinger flying. Although Trakeena is gone, the damage to Terra Venture is critical and it begins to crash land onto the new world's moon. The entire colony braces itself as the now-dead engines scrape the moon's surface until the main body is detached from the dome. As the main body explodes behind it, the dome is sent flying into the ground and scrapes along causing massive damage until it finally stops being all that's left of Terra Venture. As teams scramble to assess damage, the Rangers attempt to help the many injured. Damon however spots an even bigger problem... Terra Venture's dome is starting to crack from the damage. Stanton reports this to Councilors Reiner and Brody and recommends an immediate evacuation. While no-one likes his idea at all, Stanton insists that its the only way they'll survive. As a result, the order is given to abandon ship. On the Scorpion Stinger, Trakeena's next plan of attack is readied. Bombs are attached to every Sting Winger in the ship and they will be used to destroy Terra Venture as suicide bombers. Villamax can't believe that Trakeena is taking such a course of action and tries to talk her out of sacrificing her army. However, Trakeena's new ruthless nature is unwilling to listen and she presses on. In the Sting Winger hive, she commands the complete destruction of Terra Venture and the Sting Wingers set off on their final mission. As Commander Stanton tells Kai and Mike of the evacuation order, the scanners detect the approaching Sting Wingers who are ready and prepared to lay waste to Terra Venture. Part 2 As Terra Venture's troops attempt to evacuate the colonists as quickly as they can, the Sting Wingers approach the dome. Stratoforce and Centaurus have been summoned to protect the colony and initially start out well, however this doesn't last long as the Sting Wingers start to attach themselves to the Megazords and invade the inner workings slowing them down allowing a large number to make it through the entrance tunnel. In the city, the Sting Wingers attach themselves to the buildings and detonate the bombs destroying themselves and causing massive destruction. As the Sting Wingers start chasing colonists (Bulk and Professor Phenomonous included) and the soldiers try to get them to the shuttles, the Power Rangers arrive and start fighting them off. However the Sting Wingers begin attaching themselves to the Rangers and detonating themselves which quickly starts to weaken the five heroes. Meanwhile Villamax is surveying the destruction is disgust when suddenly a noise is heard under debris. Going to check, he prepares to attack the person until he discovers it's a little girl. Suddenly the building overhead explodes and Villamax protects the girl from the falling pieces. Helping her out, the little girl thanks Villamax and gives him the flower which is gratefully accepts as the girl's mother arrives and quickly removes her daughter who waves goodbye to her unlikely hero as he stares at the flower with a new perspective on things. Outside the colony, Stratoforce and Centaurus are being overwhelmed by the many Sting Wingers crawling over them as Trakeena watches. Alpha contacts the Rangers and lets them know what's happening, however they can't get away to help the Megazords as it would leave the people unprotected. Soon Stratoforce and Centaurus start to shut down as the Sting Wingers crawl around the inside during which they detonate, causing a massive explosion which completely destroys both Megazords to the Rangers' shock and Trakeena's delight. Seeing their two friends destroyed gives the Rangers new resolve and they work hard to fight off the Sting Wingers. Although the battle is tough, eventually Trakeena runs out of Sting Wingers. Regrouping, the exhausted Rangers reflect on events knowing they've only temporarily held off Trakeena. However the dome is continuing to crack and the evacuation needs to be sped up. Aboard the Scorpion Stinger, Trakeena prepares her next move of sending the Sting Wingers into the city to hunt down the Rangers however Villamax reminds her that she's lost her entire army. Trakeena however doesn't care and is still determined to win no matter what. On Terra Venture, as the final colonists leave Leo and Kai take a moment to talk. After everything that's happened to them, Kai asks if Leo is still glad he snuck aboard. Leo simply tells him that he'd happily do it again, and Kai couldn't be happier to hear that. With that, the two leave the collapsing dome. As the shuttles make their way towards the new world, the Scorpion Stinger approaches and Trakeena is ready to blow the defenseless shuttles out of the sky and gives Villamax the order to fire. However the event with the little girl is very much at the front of Villamax's mind and he can't bring himself to do it. Standing up to Trakeena, he reminds her that it was the Rangers and not the colonists who killed her father and he won't assist in the destruction of innocent people. Trakeena then attempts to do the job herself however Villamax doesn't let her. As a result, a one-sided fight breaks out between the two while a horrified Kegler watches. Villamax can't bring himself to fight the woman he pledged his loyalty to and doesn't strike back, allowing Trakeena to land several hard blows. Trakeena remarks that he taught her too well, but Villamax sadly states that she learned nothing before he dies and dissolves. Kelger is devastated, but Trakeena orders him back to work and she gets ready to destroy the shuttles. As the Scorpion Stinger is about to fire, the Astro Megaship turns up at the last second and fires Megalasers on it allowing the shuttle to get away. Aboard, the helmet-less Rangers prepare to continue the assault however Trakeena isn't about to let them win and causes the two pincers to open. Kai realizes the Stinger is about to ram them and the Megaship tries to turn around, but it's too late as the ship is caught causing massive damage. Trakeena then starts to close the pincers crushing the Megaship. As the Rangers attempt to regain control despite the bridge crumbling around them, Alpha is working in the engine room when an explosion knocks him off his feet and he is trapped by debris. As the Megaship continues to fall apart, Leo tells the others that they need to self-destruct the Megaship to stop Trakeena. Damon is upset at this, but Kai agrees as that's their only option. Damon has no choice but to comply and begin the self-destruct sequence. As DECA begins the 90-second countdown, the Rangers head to the Jet Jammer bay to make their escape. Finding the hatch blocked by debris, the Rangers quickly begin to clear the mess when Karone realizes Alpha isn't with them. Realizing he must still be in the engine room, Leo hurries back for him as the others try to free the door. Reaching the engine room, Leo finds Alpha trapped and releases the terrified robot before escorting him to the Jet Jammer bay. Damon and Karone blast the rest of the debris away using their respective Transdaggers (Transblaster and Beta Bow) when Leo arrives with Alpha. Boarding the Jet Jammers (Alpha riding with Leo), the 5 Rangers, who have just put their helmets back on, escape at the last second. The Megaship explodes and the Rangers are sent flying with Alpha being separated from Leo. The Scorpion Stinger meanwhile is destroyed and sent crashing into the moon followed by Leo's Jet Jammer. On the new world, the colonists make it to the surface much to their relief. Meanwhile Kai and Damon help Alpha out of the bush into which he crash landed. As Maya and Karone make sure their robotic friend is OK, Kai notices that Leo is missing. On the moon, Leo checks out his destroyed Jet Jammer and without the Megaship his communicator doesn't work. Aboard the wreckage of the Scorpion Stinger, an injured and scarred Trakeena makes her way to the cocoon knowing that immense power will be hers if she enters. Part 3 Aboard the destroyed Scorpion Stinger, Trakeena makes her way to the cocoon with Scorpius's words about the transformation and power she will receive in her mind. Entering, Trakeena undergoes the massive transformation and emerges as a horrific, slime-covered insectoid monster. On the moon, Leo continues to try and get in touch with his fellow Rangers with no success. With no other option, he is forced to make his way to the Scorpion Stinger where he finds slime covered footprints leading to Terra Venture. Aboard what is left of the dome, Trakeena makes her way to the command area and plunges her staff into the ground restoring power. As he wanders through the shattered city, Leo notices the systems coming back to life when suddenly the dome takes off and starts on a journey towards the new world at top speed. Entering command, Leo spots Trakeena's staff in the ground as an eerie green glow fills the room. As he tries to use the instruments to find out what's happening, Trakeena stalks the room before confronting him. As Leo is shocked at her new hideous appearance, Trakeena reveals that she intends the dome to crash into the new world and wipe out the colonist's settlement. The two then begin fighting, however Trakeena's new skills are too much for him to handle and she kicks him out of the window. As he falls, Leo morphs in order to survive the fall, but is still injured when he hits the ground and is quickly followed by Trakeena. Knowing he'll need to destroy her in order to have any hope of saving the colonists, Leo takes on Trakeena in battle, however her new powers make it quick and easy for her to out-speed and defeat him. On the planet, the search for Leo is interrupted when Mike spots him... on the monitors linked to Terra Venture, where the command staff are watching the battle against Trakeena. Informing his friends of what's happening, the four other Rangers rush off to help him stop her and the dome. As Trakeena beats Leo around promising revenge for her father's death, the other Rangers arrive in the Jet Jammers. After Trakeena shoots down Maya's Jammer the Rangers regroup as Leo explains that the monster is actually Trakeena in her new form, before they all take her one by one. Although the numbers are now better, the Rangers fare just as poorly against Trakeena's strength and all five are taken down in short order. On the planet, the colonists spot Terra Venture's dome entering the atmosphere. Trying a change of plan, the Rangers summon the Galaxy Quasar Launchers and fire at Trakeena however she catches the combined blast and throws it back at them. As Terra Venture descends to the surface, the colonists start to flee in panic. As Trakeena corners Maya and Karone, she is shot at and hit by Leo, Damon and Kai with their Astro Cycles. Trakeena blasts Kai and Damon off their cycles, so Leo quickly forms the Capsular Cycle. As the girls hold Trakeena still, Leo powers up and scores a direct hit with the cycle's fireball mode. Terra Venture clears the last thermal layer of the planet as Trakeena is finally starting to be worn down and Leo strikes her with his Quasar Saber before summoning his armor. Grabbing Trakeena with one of the arms, he starts to force her closer to hit despite her resistance and eventually gets her into point-blank firing range. Leo knows he has the chance to destroy her although he likely won't survive the blast, but he points out that he has only one shot and he has to make it count. As the other Rangers plead with him not to do it (and with Kai calling it too dangerous), Leo knows he has to stop Trakeena now and fires. This causes a massive explosion which finally destroys Trakeena (although a ghostly echo of her remains for a few seconds). Sifting through the debris and the few remains of Leo's armor, the Rangers fear that their leader and friend is gone. However he finally emerges from the rubble, although his helmet is now damaged and part of his visor is gone. He gives a thumbs-up and lets his friends know he's all right and Trakeena is gone. However the danger is not over as Terra Venture still needs to be stopped from crashing. As the entire population begin a futile attempt to flee, the Rangers sadly conclude that it's too late and they, the dome and the colonists are about to be destroyed. Just when all seems lost, the Galaxy Megazord arrives and starts to use its strength to slow down the dome and steer it away from the people below. This works, and the settlement is avoided and the dome crashes causing a gigantic explosion. As the colonists stare at the scene of destruction they sadly conclude that the Rangers are gone having sacrificed themselves. However a distant roar can be heard from the smoke... and the Galactabeasts emerge with the Rangers. As the crowd applauds, the Rangers join the populace. As Leo and Mike are reunited and the others are congratulated for their ultimate victory, the Wolf Galactabeast asks Maya to follow it. The Galactabeasts lead Maya, followed by the other Rangers and Mike to an unusual yet familiar clearing. Maya spots a strange figure obscured by vines and clears it to reveal a statue... of her old friend Jera. Maya is shocked as the truth hits her... the new world is Mirinoi, her home planet! Maya recalls the legend that only the five chosen warriors could remove the Quasar Sabers, and that after Furio had turned the planet to stone, it was their mission to fight the forces of evil. Maya regrets that they couldn't save Mirinoi back then, but knows what they must do now. With Scorpius and Trakeena destroyed, the Rangers' quest is complete and the Quasar Sabers must be returned. One by one, the Rangers remove the Quasar Sabers from their belt holsters, and return them to the rock from which they were originally pulled (this includes Leo, who was chosen by Mike; and Karone, who was chosen by Kendrix). After a few seconds, the Sabers flash as the Rangers lose their powers and a bright light is released which spreads around the stone area returning the inhabitants to normal. Maya can't believe it as she is reunited with her people who thank the Rangers for saving them. Suddenly a strange glow appears from which a ghostly figure emerges. It becomes clear that the figure is Kendrix, who is suddenly returned to life in front of them. Maya embraces her best friend, soon followed by Leo, Kai and Damon who can't believe she's back. Kendrix then thanks Karone for taking her place as Pink Ranger, but Karone assures her she wouldn't have missed it. Suddenly fireworks start to go off in the sky as the Galactabeasts celebrate and the eight heroes all enjoy the sight, bringing their journey (and the series) to a close. Cast *Danny Slavin as Leo Corbett (Galaxy Red Ranger) *Reggie Rolle as Damon Henderson (Galaxy Green Ranger) *Archie Kao as Kai Chen (Galaxy Blue Ranger) *Cerina Vincent as Maya (Galaxy Yellow Ranger) *Melody Perkins as Karone (Galaxy Pink Ranger) *Russell Lawrence as Mike Corbett *Valerie Vernon as Kendrix Morgan *Amy Miller as Trakeena *Richard Cansino as Villamax (voice) *David Lodge as Kegler (voice) *Bob Papenbrook as Deviot (voice) *Kim Strauss as Scorpius (voice & archive footage) *Tom Whyte as Commander Stanton *Betty Hankins as High Councilor Renier *Jack Betts as Councilor Brody *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jack Banning as Professor Phenomenus *Wendee Lee / Michelle Tillman as Alpha 6( voice) *Julie Maddalena - DECA (voice) *Richard Grant as Jera *Christopher Glenn as GSA Soldier #1 *Ty Taylor as GSA Soldier #2 *Peter Allas as Father *Tyler Trute as Son *Allison O'Donnel as Cindy *Deborah Johns as Cindy's Mom *Kim Wimmer as Lady with the Photo Errors *It is never explained how the majority of Mirinoi transformed back from stone. *Given how much room there appeared to be in the shuttles after the evacuation, everyone could easily have taken one piece of luggage. *It is never explained how the Megaship survived Terra Venture's crash (due to the bay where it was normally housed being destroyed). *The evacuation of Terra Venture was sped up due to the dome cracking, implying that everyone would suffocate if it did, however Leo later walked on the moon without any kind of protection to no ill effects. *In Part III, the dome projected an image of sky despite the power being off. *The Rangers didn't think to summon the Lights of Orion during the final battle against Trakeena. *The Rangers were shown wearing their Orion armor when firing the Quasar Launchers. *The Astro Cycles somehow survived the destruction of the Megaship. *The Galaxy Megazord somehow formed by itself. Notes *Part I contains no Sentai footage (while Parts II and III only contain brief stock shots of building destruction and weapon powering respectively). *Outside of archive footage, this episode marks the final unmorphed appearance of Mike. The five core Galaxy Rangers - Leo, Kai, Damon, Maya and Kendrix and Trakeena (although not portrayed by Amy Miller) would later return in the team-up episode of Lightspeed Rescue, "Trakeena's Revenge". Leo would then briefly return in the anniversary special "Forever Red" with the majority of the Red Rangers. Karone would return alongside Leo and Damon once more in Super Megaforce 's "Legendary Battle". *It is never confirmed what happens to either Kegler (who disappears after the destruction of the Scorpion Stinger) or the Zenith Carrierzord (which neither appears nor is referenced) following the events of this episode (although it could be easily assumed that Kegler was destroyed in the Scorpion Stinger's crash while Zenith remained with the other Galactabeasts on Mirinoi). *Mike looking at Mirinoi with Commander Stanton prior to arrival is a possible homage to "Quasar Quest", as they were looking at Earth before departure. *Alpha 6 makes his final onscreen appearance for the season in Part 2 of this episode. However, his appearance inside a crate in Once A Ranger implies that he lived on Mirinoi for 7 years. *This marks the final appearance of Commander Stanton in the Power Rangers franchise. *This marks the final appearance of the Centaurus Megazord & Stratoforce Megazord in Part 2. *This marks the final appearance of the Astro Cycles. *This marks the Red Galaxy Ranger's final time to use his Battlizer. *This marks the return of the Kendrix Morgan in the end of Part 3. *This is also the last Power Rangers episode to air in the 1990s. *The Lost Galaxy Rangers, minus Mike and Karone would later return to team up with the Lightspeed Rangers in "Trakeena's Revenge" while Leo reappears in "Forever Red" and also reappears in "Legendary Battle" along with Damon and Karone. *Paul Schrier (Bulk) and Jack Banning (Professor Phenomenus) do not appear in Part I *Part III marks the final appearance of the Professor Phenomenus. See Also (Villamax destroyed) (Deviot destroyed) (Kegler destroyed & story) (story) (Centaurus & Stratoforce Megazord Destroyed) Category:Episode Category:Lost Galaxy Category:Season Finales Category:Multi-Part Episode